


Not necessarily by malice

by MektiKwiiger



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Azkaban, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:15:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28403091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MektiKwiiger/pseuds/MektiKwiiger
Kudos: 1





	Not necessarily by malice

Sirius Black awaiting trial in Azkaban for twelve years.

In those days after the dark lord vanished, the magical law enforcement holding cells were packed full of wizards and held onto quite a number of witches as well. Some were in the cells awaiting trial, some were in the cells awaiting transportation to Azkaban prison, and some were no longer in their cells making attempts to escape. In the escape attempts many things happened, for it would do little good to be out of the cells and back home for supper only to be brought back in again by the aurors who had caught on to the sceme. Records were destroyed and memories evaporated and good upstanding members of the Wizengamot were obliviated of their recollection of trials that might or might not have happened. In their haste to sort things out, the aurors were bound to make some mistakes. And so Sirius Orion Black the third was sent to Azkaban prison with the prosecutor and investigators under the belief that everything was terrible but done as well according to the rules as they could do, when truthfully he had not sat for trial nor even been interrogated at all.


End file.
